Just an Attraction
by FarSideOfTheRoom
Summary: Draco contemplates his most recent crush.


A/N: My Dramione! Yay! It's taken forever to get this thing up! But I like it and am pretty proud of it. There might be more Dramione to come, so if you guys like it, tell me, and I might write another one. Also, Harry and Draco are dating, so if that bothers you, don't read it, but it doesn't go into it.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, except for Charles, and I wish he was, and some of you know what I mean.

Damn Bloody buggering bugger bloody damned buggering… Damn that Granger! Damn her back to the muggle world she came from! Why the bloody hell did he have to like her? It defied all logic! All reason! It didn't… Augh! Draco shouted and kicked a suit of armor. Feeling a little better exerting his anger on an inanimate object and ignoring the spasm of pain that ripped through his foot, Draco continued his angry walk down the corridor. WHY?! GRANGER?! WHAT THE HELL! She was Harry's best friend. Ridiculous! Not possible! Unthinkable! Draco scowled and then sighed. No use shouting and kicking things. Why not look at this reasonably and try to figure this out. Draco sighed again. To hell with reason! Reason had abandoned him. There was no reason for Draco to like his boyfriend's best mate. Hell, it made more sense for him to fancy Ron than Granger. Ron was a bloke. Not an overly attractive bloke, but a bloke nonetheless.

Sure, there were times where Draco found himself checking out girls, finding them attractive. But those were blue moon occurrences. Once every billion years, when the planets align! Why did this one have to be Granger? And it wasn't like his treatment of her was going to help anything. He was a complete arse to her in the past. Up until now. Now he had to make a damned fool of himself every tome he talked to her! Saying things completely ridiculous things every time he talked to her, what eh hell was wrong with him? It must be all the time he was spending with Charles. Yes, that quirky older Slytherin had a quality, something about him that made you want to tell him things. Plus, he had been through Draco's situation before. Well, not exactly, but Charles was gay and dating a girl. He is rather fit looking, though. With his dark brown almost black hair. If Draco didn't have Harry… shut up! Draco cursed himself for thinking about Charles like that. It was bad enough he was attracted to Granger. He didn't need anything else on his mind. But his last conversation with Charles, just a few minutes ago, had left Draco, if possible, in a worse state than when he first started noticing himself noticing Granger. He and Charles had been in the Slytherin common room, Draco expressing his concern with the attraction to the mudblood.

"You're like me," Charles stated. "You have a yin-yang of straight-ness."

"What?"

"Yeah, like," Charles looked around, then snatched a piece of parchment and a quill from a nearby first year. He drew a circle on the parchment. "This is my sexual orientation."

He started to shade in the circle.

"See all this? This is gay-ness. And this," he drew a small circle near the edge of the inside of the larger one with no color inside it, "this is my straight-ness. That's my girlfriend," he pointed to the girl standing behind him and playing with his hair. She had long, curly, dark hair down to her waist, and dark brown eyes. She was immensely skinny, but surprisingly voluptuous for someone as skinny as she was. Draco could understand how someone could be attracted to her, if they were going to swing that way.

"Anyway, you're the same way as me. Nothing wrong with it, but I understand how freaked out you are. I was scared as hell when I first started checking her out," he gestured to his girlfriend again, "but you have to accept it. It's not going to go away. Just deal with it."

Charles did not help the situation by then making out with his girlfriend right in front of Draco. So Draco, very angry and confused, stormed out of the common room and was now angry-walking around the dungeons, swearing and kicking things.

Charles made sense, he supposed. He remembered, ever sense he was young, that there was never the "Oh Merlin, I like blokes," discovery thing. It had just always been Harry. And as he had grown and gotten older, Draco had found himself attracted to other guys, and like he said, the occasional blue-moon occurrence where he found himself attracted to a girl.

But… Damn it! Harry! How the bloody hell would Harry react? How could Draco tell him? He couldn't! Granger was Harry's best friend, there was no way in hell that he could tell him. He would just wait it out. It was just an attraction. Just a stupid attraction. He'd get over it.


End file.
